Unidoom
Unidoom was a Phantom Beast Warrior who used the battle style of the Unicorn, he also held the spirit of the horse. He wielded a wrist-mounted blades that emit Rinzin Power. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "One Last Second Chance". Biography Unidoom was one of Phantom Beast Warriors. He used the battle style of the unicorn, mythical one horned horse. Unidoom wielded in battle a pair of wrist mounted blades that possessed Rinzin Power. During the first Beast War, Unidoom fought, alongside his allies, against Pai Zhuq Academy and Dai Shi Clan. He was destroyed along with other Phantom Beasts. However Crystal Eyes were left behind that were able to ressurect them. In twenty-third episode, Jellica used Crystal Eyes and revived Phantom Beasts, and ordered them to serve her and help her destroy Dai Shi. But Scorch, Snapper and Whiger betrayed and destroyed her. Unidoom and other Phantom Beast Warriors were summoned by Scorch. They promised to serve Dai Shi. In twenty-fifth episode, Sorch ordered Unidoom to throw the crystal eyes, where Master Finn was trapped, in the sea. Unidoom did it, but Flit it in the last moment. Then Scorch ordered Unidoom to attack Ocean Bluff, along with Spirit Rangers. Unidoom and spirit rangers attacked the city and encountered Jungle Fury Rangers, who were without RJ. Unidoom was strong and capable fighter and was able to defeat five rangers even without spirit rangers. However then RJ arrived along with spirit rangers, who were at the side of good now. Unidoom was accompanied by Camille and Rinshi. He was eventually destroyed by Spirit Rangers, who used their final attacks on him together. In the final battle Unidoom was revived by Dai Shi, but was destroyed, along with Grinder, by Theo. Personality Unidoom was headstrong, arrogant and confident Phantom Beast Warrior, who won't stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. But he is faithful to Dai Shi, Scorch, Snapper and Whiger. Powers And Abilities Rinzin Power * '''Superhuman Strength-'''Unidoom is strong enough to throw Theo and Lilly down with his bare hands. * '''Superhuman Durability-'''It took all three of the Spirit Ranger's finishers to take him down for good. * '''Skilled Fighter-'''Unidoom is strong enough to effortlessely overpower all five Rangers and not even break a sweat. It took the intervention of RJ and the Spirit Rangers to take him down for good. * '''Skilled Swordsman-'''Unidoom is a master of swordplay, using his wrist blades to overwhelm and cut down the Rangers effortlessely. * '''Enlarging: '''Just like all other Phantom Beasts, Unidoom is able to enlarge himself, although he didn't use it. Arsenal * '''Wrist Mounted Blades-'''Unidoom has small blades on either wrist that he can use for combat. ** '''Energy Blasts-'''Unidoom can charge up his wrist blades with Rinzin Power (manifesting as glowing yellow energy) and flind the energy as energy slashes. This was powerful enough to cause a massive explosions behind the Spirit Rangers but failed to stop them. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Unidoom was voiced by David Capstick. Notes * Unidoom is the first Phantom Beast Warrior that didn't enlarge himself in the battle with Rangers. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Phantom beast warriors Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Unicorn Themed Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Rinshi